


That One Choice.

by Skeith154



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Future, Dark Callum, Full assassin Rayla, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeith154/pseuds/Skeith154
Summary: King Harrow and Ezran are killed, Zym's Egg is never found and Callum becomes King of Katolis. He proves to be the scourge of Xadia and Rayla is sent to kill him.





	That One Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, First ever Fanfiction. I came up with this in the shower, after reading some other Fanfictions. It's not going to be long, and i'm not much of a writer, but first time for everything!

Callum wandered through his castle, thinking back on the Past. He had just finished yet another war council. Over half of Xadia had been conquered and put to the torch. His plans proceeded as he wished.  
He ended up at Viren's study and entered. The dark Memories flooded into his mind unbidden.

*That was the worst day in Callum's life. He had come across the moonshadow elf as she stabbed Ezran in Viren's study. He thought she had hesitated just moments before doing the deed, Little Ezran pleading with her. She still murdered him in cold blood. He had cried out and ran at her waving his art book as a bludgeon. She easily overpowered him, but she spared him. He was not her target. Shortly thereafter, King Harrow had died as well. Katolis was thrown into chaos.*

However, Callum quickly stepped into power and put everything and everyone into place. The Prince who had been bad at everything, took very well to being King. He also took very well to Dark Magic.  
He knew of Viren's distaste for 'Child Rulers', but Callum proved him self.... Pragmatic. Viren understood Pragmatism. They eventually reached common ground.

Claudia helped, She had tried to comfort the Sad King, and sought to teach him as much Magic, Primal or otherwise as she could. Callum drank everything in. He eclipsed both Claudia and Viren and became the Mage King of Katolis. Soren became a trusted friend, and Callum had put more effort into learning how to fight, though he merely added up to 'Mediocre'. 

Then after 5 years of plotting and planning, He started the greatest war Xadia or the Pentarchy had ever known. He had gathered relics of power, 1 Primal Stone of each Element. Sun, Moon, Stars, Earth, Ocean and Sky. He convinced the other 4 kingdoms to aid Katolis, through means of diplomacy, intimidation, and other darker means. He discovered how to mass produce Sunforged Weapons. Thus armed, the forces of Humanity invaded with wrath and fury. Dragons, Elves, Titans, nothing could stand against the Mage King, His Dark Mage cohorts and his army. 

Xadia suffered greatly for 3 years as the magic was drained from the land, each loss of life for Elf or Dragon merely added another weapon to the Human's army. All throughout this Callum never waivered, never faltered, never showed mercy, never spared a second thought as his army massacred Civilians and warriors alike. All of Xadia had to die.

Callum shook his head of the memories. He stood at the carpet where Ezran had died. Callum rubbed the spot with his foot. Ezran died so quick he couldn't even give last words. 

The attack came from the roof. The Assassin dived from above both blades pointed down. She impaled Callum through the back, quickly withdrew her blades and sawed his head off with a quick cross slash.

Rayla had done it! The Mage King was dead! His Atrocities would finally stop. She allowed herself a small smile. Then... the Kings body.... faded away.... and in it's place an orb of Pure lightning. A Sky spell hidden within a Moon spell Illusion. Rayla tried to dodge, but fast as she was, Lightning is faster. The blast hit her torso, burning through her clothing and light armor, incinerating skin, fat and muscle. She hit the ground hard.

Smoke rising from her body, her nervous system completely decimated. Rayla couldn't move, she couldn't feel pain, she was powerless. "I've dealt with many an assassin these last few years," came a voice from the painting nearby on the left wall. Rayla managed to turn her head enough to see it open and Callum walk out from behind it unharmed. "You know, the first thing I focused on was countering Moonshadow elves and Moon Magic," He continues, his voice steady, even and untainted by emotion "I knew you were here, the moment you entered into Katolis. I've been tracking you for days, I remember you in particular." he cocks his head as he examines her. "My brothers murderer, I've been wanting to find you for so long."

Rayla gasps a bit as some feeling returns, but she cannot speak. Her fingers twitch as she reaches for her swords. Callum notices this, his face cold and dispassionate, "Hurts?" he walks over and picks up her swords "I'd imagine so, that you are still alive is impressive." He examines her weapons, the very swords that spilled Ezran's blood. Callum flick a blade open, and tosses the other one aside. "You are Rayla, right? I've killed every other Assassin sent after me, They must have run out. Started with teams of 6 and steadily dropped in numbers till just you came for me." 

Rayla's body is slowly coming under her control again, when Callum straddles her, pinning her hands under his legs. "I wonder.... what might have happened if you had spared my brother?" Callum touches the Star Primal Stone on his belt and casts an incantation under his breath. Then he touches Rayla's cheek, and he sees visions of what could have been. Hard Priorities on a Journey to Peace, The Dragon Prince born and a Compass leading to the far reaches of Xadia. So many fates with so many better outcomes, many of them in which These two people had become the best of friends or even lovers. "That One Choice you made stole our future," Says Callum as these Visions of Futures run through his mind.

A tear rolls down Callums cheek. Things could have been so different. He looks to the Elf he's Pinned to the ground, "You murdered my brother, but... at least you gave him a quick death. I'll give you the same in return," Callum takes Rayla's blade and pushes her head back with his other hand. Her eyes go wide as he slits her throat, her gurgling as she drowns on her own blood is horrible, still Callum watches till the Light leaves her eyes. After a few moments he gets up and bridal carries Rayla down to Viren's hidden dungeon, placing her body beside the Dragon Prince's Egg. 

He draws forth a two bowels of Ashes, Harrow and Ezran, and places them besides the corpse of Rayla and the Egg. There is Spellcraft carved into the stone, filled with all manner of spell components.  
Callum takes the 6 Primal Stones, and begins the casting of His greatest work of magic. Combining the 6 Primals and Dark magic with the Egg's well of magic. His dark work begins. He pours his love and hate into this spell, Focused on the corpse of Rayla, Ashes of his brother and father swirl around him. Callum sounds the Death Knell of the continent.

Inside the Egg a Baby Dragon dies. It's not alone though. The spell sucks the life from all creatures in Xadia and the Pentarchy. Human, Elf and Dragon. Animal, magical or mundane. All die.

Callum alone survives. He stumbles out of the dungeon, walking along corpses of people he used to know. He has nothing left, His great purpose realized, He only wanted to Kill Rayla himself before he ended everything. Now to wait for the end. He walks up to the tallest Tower and grabs a Chair and his old Sketch book.

There he sits, drawing everything and anything he can, until he finally passes from the world...


End file.
